


I almost do

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Broken Up, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere after 4x04 and before 4x14. Being broken up doesn't mean you stop caring and missing each other. And sometimes it's really hard to stay mad, when all you want to do is reach for the phone and call to just hear the other person breathing and being there for you. Inspired by the song "I almost do" by Taylor Swift.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/35148880123/i-almost-do</p>
            </blockquote>





	I almost do

Moonlight was streaming through window in Blaine’s bedroom. He couldn’t sleep. He was sitting on his bed, back to the wall, staring at the screen of his cell phone. Kurt’s name was practically screaming at him, needy fingers hovering over the ‘call’ button.

It’s been over a week since the last time they spoke. Even though they talked it through and agreed on being friends, trying not to lose each other, he knew it was still too soon to just call Kurt in the middle of the night. To tell him how much he missed him, his voice, his laugh, his touch, the taste of his lips. Blaine shook his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He was not supposed to even think things like these. He should have thought about it before he made the biggest mistake of his life. He looked at the photo of him and Kurt at the screen and fought the urge down again.

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated and the same name he’s been staring at for ten minutes flashed, ‘calling’. Not even one second later he was pressing the phone hard to his ear, heart thumbing in his chest loudly and sweetly painful.

“Hello?” Blaine asked breathlessly.

“Hi” he heard quiet voice on the other side and felt another ache in his whole body.

“Kurt”

Suppressed sniff and a soft sound of bare feet on the floor were audible and Blaine imagined the sight in his head. Kurt with his beautiful crystal blue eyes, now red from crying, getting up from the floor of his and Rachel’s apartment, heading to a small bedroom, city’s lights playing on his soft features. After a moment of silence he heard a mattress’ crack and Kurt’s sigh.

“I just-“ another sniff “-could you please be here before I fall asleep?” Kurt’s voice sounded exhausted and maybe a little defeated. Blaine wanted to ask him about his day, how he was doing, if Rachel was being more dramatic than usual, make the frown that probably made its way between his eyebrows disappear, corners of his perfect lips lift into smile.

He must have been angry with himself for calling Blaine. For being weak. But Blaine could not have been more grateful and he just wanted to tell Kurt how strong he was for being able to forgive him. Instead, he whispered softly

“Of course, Kurt”

It took about five minutes before Kurt’s breathing became more peaceful. Blaine smiled to himself, wanting nothing more in this world to be able to hold his- who? ex-boyfriend? friend?, stroke his fingers through Kurt’s hair, watch his chest fall and raise rhythmically with every breath.

“I’ll always be here”.


End file.
